cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
John Carradine
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Milano |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} John Carradine è stato un attore statunitense ricordato per aver recitato in diversi film horror e western. Biografia Gioventù Carradine nacque nel 1906, figlio di William Reed Carradine, corrispondente per la Associated Press, e della dottoressa Genevieve Winnifred Richmond, un chirurgo.Krebs, Albin. "John Carradine, Actor, Dies; appeared in Numerous Roles", New York Times, November 29, 1988.Filmreference.com: John Carradine. Il padre William era figlio dello scrittore evangelico Beverly Carradine. La famiglia visse a Peekskill e a Kingston, nello stato di New York.Beaver, Jim. "John Carradine", Films in Review, October 1979. William Carradine morì di tuberculosi quando il figlio John aveva solo due anni di età. La madre in seguito si risposò con un produttore di carta di nome Peck di Filadelfia."Carradine, David. Endless Highway(1995) Journey Publishing Carradine frequentò la Christ Church School di Kingston e l'Accademia Episcopale di Merion Station, in Pennsylvania, dove ha sviluppato la sua dizione e la sua memoria dovendo memorizzare porzioni dell'Episcopal Book of Common Prayer''come punizione. Secondo quando dichiarato dal figlio di Carradine, David, il padre lasciò l'accademia all'età di 14 anni e studiò scultura alla Graphic Arts Institute di Filadelfia. Carradine visse per un certo periodo di tempo con lo zio materno, Peter Richmond, a New York City dove lavorò negli archivi cinematografici della biblioteca pubblica. Carradine fece il suo debutto sui palcoscenici teatrali nel 1925 a New Orleans in una produzione di ''Camille e allo stesso tempo lavorò in una compagnia teatrale shakespeariana di New Orleans. Nel 1927 ha lavorato su una nave che portava banane da Dallas, in Texas a Los Angeles, in California, città nella quale lavorò in alcuni teatri con il nome d'arte di Peter Richmond, in omaggio allo zio. Carradine divenne amico di John Barrymore ed iniziò a lavorare per Cecil B. DeMille come scenografo. Carradine però non lavorò a lungo come scenografo. Notata la mancanza di alcune colonne romane nei suoi schizzi e dopo aver visto una sua interpretazione dell'Amleto, Cecil B. DeMille lo assunse come comparsa in Il segno della croce (1932). La carriera di attore di Carradine inizia sui palcoscenici teatrali, come attore shakespeariano. Il suo primo vero ruolo in un film, dopo qualche comparsata, è ne di Cecil B. DeMille, all'età di 26 anni. Il nome d'arte John Carradine fu adottato nel 1933. In una intervista concessa alla televisione italianafonte dichiarò di essere di origine italiana e che il cognome d'arte Carradine derivava dal cognome italiano Corradini. Carriera Il primo film nel quale Carradine venne accreditato come interprete fu Tol'able David (1930), ma egli dichiarò di averne interpretati 70 prima di esso. Carradine ha dichiarato di aver partecipato al provino per interpretare il ruolo del Conte Dracula nel film Dracula ed a quello per il ruolo del mostro nel film Frankenstein. In realtà non esistono prove che egli abbia partecipato ai provini dei due film. Nel 1933 recitò con il nome d'arte di John Peter Richmond, in onore del suo amico John Barrymore. Adottò il nome d'arte di "John Carradine" nel 1935. Nel 1936 entrò a far parte compagnia di John Ford. Con il regista recitò in 11 film, tra i quali vanno ricordati Il prigioniero dell'isola degli squali (1936), Maria di Scozia (1936), Stagecoach (1939), The Grapes of Wrath (1940) e The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962). Nel 1956 Carradine interpretò il ruolo di Aronne nel film I dieci comandamenti di DeMille. Carradine did considerable stage work, much of which provided his only opportunity to work in a classic drama context. He toured with his own Shakespearean company in the 1940s, playing Hamlet and Macbeth. His Broadway roles included Ferdinand in a 1946 production of John Webster's The Duchess of Malfi, the Ragpicker in a 13-month run of Jean Giraudoux's The Madwoman of Chaillot, Lycus in a 15-month run of A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, and DeLacey in the expensive one-night flop Frankenstein in 1981. He also toured in road companies of such shows as Tobacco Road and Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, in which he was properly emaciated as the cancer-ridden Big Daddy, a part, he said, which Tennessee Williams wrote for him. Carradine ha dichiarato di aver recitato in più di 450 film, ma in realtà è stato provato che ha recitato in soli 225 film. Ragione del conto esagerato potrebbe essere il fatto che l'attore ha contato insieme film, programmi televisivi nei quali è apparso e opere teatrali recitate.Carradine interview, Dick Cavett Show, 1977..Weaver, Tom. John Carradine: The Films, McFarland & Co., 1999. He appeared in dozens of low-budget horror films from the 1940s onwards, in order to finance a touring classical theatre company. He sang the theme song to one film in which he appeared briefly, Red Zone Cuba. He also made more than one hundred television appearances, including CBS's My Friend Flicka, Johnny Ringo (as "The Rain Man"), and Place the Face, NBC's Cimarron City as the foreboding Jared Tucker in the episode "Child of Fear" and on William Bendix's Overland Trail in the 1960 episode "The Reckoning," on ABC's Harrigan and Son, Sugarfoot, The Rebel, and The Legend of Jesse James, and on the syndicated adventure series, Rescue 8, with Jim Davis. Carradine made recurring appearances as the mortician, Mr. Gateman, on CBS' The Munsters. Carradine also appeared in both of Irwin Allen's classic 1960's science-fiction TV series "Lost In Space" and "Land Of The Giants." In 1985, Carradine won a Daytime Emmy Award for his performance as an eccentric old man who lives by the railroad tracks in the Young People's Special, Umbrella Jack. In 1982, he supplied the voice of the Great Owl in the animated feature The Secret of NIMH. One of Carradine's final film appearances was Peggy Sue Got Married in 1986. Carradine's last released film credit was Bikini Drive-In, released years after his death. Carradine's deep, resonant voice earned him the nickname "The Voice". He was also known as the "Bard of the Boulevard," due to his idiosyncratic habit of strolling Hollywood streets while reciting Shakespearean soliloquies, something he always denied. Vita privata John Carradine si è sposato quattro volte. Nel 1935 si sposò per la prima volta con Ardanelle Abigail McCool (January 25, 1911 – January 26, 1989), in 1935. She was mother of Bruce and David. John adopted Bruce, Ardanelle's son from a previous marriage. John had planned a large family but, according to the autobiography of his son David, after Ardanelle had had a series of miscarriages, Carradine discovered that she had had repeated "coat hanger" abortions, without his knowledge, which rendered her unable to carry a baby to full term. After only three years of marriage, Ardenelle Carradine filed for divorce, but the couple remained married for another five years."Sued for Divorce", Desert News, Feb. 4, 1945, p. 8 They divorced in 1944, when David was seven years old. Carradine left California to avoid court action in the alimony settlement."Mrs. Carradine Pushes Action Against Actor", (September 4, 1945) Los Angeles Times A12"Actor Goes Free Pending Hearing on Old Charge", (September 5, 1953) The Modesto Bee, Pg. 4"Carradine Flies East After Court Victory", Los Angeles Times, (August 17, 1946) pp. A1 After the couple engaged in a series of court battles involving child custody and alimony, which at one point landed Carradine in jail, David joined his father in New York City. By this time his father had remarried. For the next few years David was shuffled between boarding schools, foster homes and reform school.David Carradine Biography. FOX. Updated June 4, 2009 Carradine married Sonia Sorel (May 18, 1921 – September 24, 2004), who had appeared with him in Bluebeard (1944) immediately following his divorce from Ardanelle in 1945. Sonia, who had adopted the stage name of Sorel, was the daughter of San Francisco brewer, Henry Henius, granddaughter of biochemist Max Henius, and a great-niece of the historian Johan Ludvig Heiberg.35-year-old Actress and Young Artist Wed. Sarasota Journal. May 13, 1957 Together she and Carradine had three sons, Christopher, Keith and Robert. Their divorce in 1957 was followed by an acrimonious custody battle, which resulted in their sons being placed in a home for abused children as wards of the court. Keith Carradine said of the experience, "It was like being in jail. There were bars on the windows, and we were only allowed to see our parents through glass doors. It was very sad. We would stand there on either side of the glass door crying".Deihl, Digby, "Getting Personal With Keith Carradine", Boca Raton News', November 4, 1984, Pg.99 Eventually, Carradine won custody of the children. For the next eight years, Sonia was not permitted to see the children.Wadler, Joyce. "Keith Carradine's Long Road to 'Dirty Rotten Scoundrels' ", ''New York Times, July 23, 2006 Robert Carradine said that he was raised primarily by his stepmother, his father's third wife, Doris (Rich) Grimshaw, and believed her to be his mother until he was introduced to Sonia Sorel at a Christmas party when he was 14 years old. He told a journalist, "I said, 'How do you do.' Keith took me aside and said 'That's our real mother.' I didn't know what he was talking about. But he finally convinced me."Scott, Vernon. "Young Robert May Top All Carradines", Sarasota Herald, Feb. 22, 1978, pg. 7B When John Carradine married Doris (Erving Rich) GrimshawOxnard (CA) Press-Courier, May 18, 1971, p. 1 in 1957, she already had a son from a previous marriage, Dale, and a son from a later relationship, Michael, both of whom, along with Sonia Sorel's son, Michael Bowen, are sometimes counted among John Carradine's eight sons.Kleiner, Dick. "Carradines: 8 Sons, 2 Dads, 3 Moms", The Sumter Daily Item, June 1, 1982, pg 10 She was a one-time studio typist who typed the script to The Treasure of the Sierra Madre and who went on to play a few roles in film and television.Oxnard (CA) Press-Courier, May 18, 1971 p. 2 Doris died in 1971 in a fire in her apartment in Oxnard, California. The fire was caused by a burning cigarette. She had been rescued from a similar fire just two weeks earlier. At the time of her death, she and Carradine were separated.Rome News-Tribune, May 19, 1971, pg. 1 Carradine was married a fourth time, from 1975 to 1988, to Emily Cisneros, who survived him. Morte Retired, Carradine suffered from painful and crippling Rheumatoid Arthritis, before he died from multiple organ failure at Fatebenefratelli Hospital in Milan, Italy on November 27, 1988. Hours before he was stricken, he had climbed the 328 steep steps of Milan's Gothic cathedral, the Duomo. According to David Carradine, he had just finished a film in South Africa and was about to begin a European tour. David was with him, reading Shakespeare to him, when he succumbed to his condition.Valsecchi, Peiro. "Actor John Carradine dead at 82", Times-News, November 27, 1988 By the time David and Keith Carradine had arrived at their father's bedside, he was unable to speak. "I was told that his last words were 'Milan: What a beautiful place to die.'" David recalled, "but he never spoke to me or opened his eyes. When he died, I was holding him in my arms. I reached out and closed his eyes. It's not as easy as it is in the movies." There was a Requiem Mass for John Carradine at St. Thomas the Apostle Hollywood. Jane Fonda was among those in attendance. An Irish wake followed and eventually he was buried at sea. Eredità For his contribution to the motion picture industry, John Carradine has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6240 Hollywood Blvd. In 2003, he was inducted into the Western Performers Hall of Fame at the National Cowboy & Western Heritage Museum in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Four of Carradine's five sons became actors: David, Robert, Keith, and Bruce. David had a prolific career, amassing 227 movie and television credits by the time of his death in 2009. He also had a brief Broadway career and produced and directed a number of independent projects. His success often led to work for other members of his family, including his father. The two appeared together in a few films, including The Good Guys and the Bad Guys (1969) and Boxcar Bertha (1972), which was produced by Roger Corman and directed by Martin Scorsese. David's television series, Kung Fu, featured his father John and half-brother Robert in the episode "Dark Angel". John would appear as the same character, the Reverend Serenity Johnson, in two more episodes: "The Nature of Evil" and "Ambush". David's brothers Bruce and Keith also appeared in the series, with Keith playing David's character as a teenager for a brief period. David, Keith, and Robert appeared together in a humorous cameo on The Fall Guy, on an episode called "October the 31st" in which their father co-starred. Robert appeared with his father in an episode of the first Twilight Zone revival television series in 1986. The episode segment titled "Still Life" featured Robert as a photographer who discovers an unusual camera and his father as a college professor who helps him discover the camera's secret. David's daughter, Calista, Robert's daughter Ever, and Keith's son Cade and daughter Martha Plimpton are all actors. David's daughter, Kansas, rides horses in rodeos. John's son Christopher is an architect and vice president of Walt Disney Imagineering. Filmografia in costruzione Attore *''Bright Lights'' (1930) (non accreditato) *''L'uomo e la bestia'' (Tol'able David) (1930) *''Heaven on Earth'' (1931) *''Forgotten Commandments'' (1932) (non accreditato) *''Il segno della croce'' (The Sign of the Cross) (1932) (non accreditato) *''Perdizione'' (The Story of Temple Drake) (1933) (non accreditato) *''La gloria del mattino'' (Morning Glory) (1933) (non accreditato) *''La nuova ora'' (This Day and Age) (1933) *''To the Last Man'' (1933) (non accreditato) *''L'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man) (1933) (non accreditato) *''The Meanest Gal in Town'' (1934) (non accreditato) *''The Black Cat'' (1934) (non accreditato) *''Cleopatra'' (Cleopatra) (1934) (non accreditato) *''Il conquistatore dell'India'' (Clive of India) (1935) (non accreditato) *''Transient Lady'' (1935) (non accreditato) *''Il sergente di ferro'' (Les Misérables) (1935) *''Il cardinale Richelieu'' (Cardinal Richelieu) (1935) *''La moglie di Frankenstein'' (The Bride of Frankenstein) (1935) (non accreditato) *''Alias Mary Dow'' (1935) (non accreditato) *''She Gets Her Man'' (1935) (non accreditato) *''I crociati'' (The Crusades) (1935) (non accreditato) *''Bad Boy'' (1935) (non accreditato) *''L'uomo che sbancò Montecarlo'' (The Man Who Broke the Bank at Monte Carlo) (1935) (non accreditato) *''Anything Goes'' (1936) (non accreditato) *''Il prigioniero dell'isola degli squali'' (The Prisoner of Shark Island) (1936) *''Sotto due bandiere'' (Under Two Flags) (1936) (scene tagliate) *''White Fang'' (1936) *''Maria di Scozia'' (Mary of Scotland) (1936) *''Ramona'' (1936) *''La reginetta dei monelli'' (Dimples) (1936) *''Anime nel deserto'' (The Garden of Allah) (1936) *''I diavoli rossi'' (Daniel Boone) (1936) *''Sotto i ponti di New York'' (Winterset) (1936) *''Laughing at Trouble'' (1936) *''Senza perdono'' (Nancy Steele Is Missing!) (1937) *''Capitani coraggiosi'' (Captains Courageous) (1937) *''Sigillo segreto'' (This Is My Affair) (1937) *''Love Under Fire'' (1937) *''Quei cari parenti'' (Danger - Love at Work) (1937) *''Alì Babà va in città'' (Ali Baba Goes to Town) (1937) *''Uragano'' (The Hurricane) (1937) *''L'ultimo gangster'' (The Last Gangster) (1937) *''Thank You, Mr. Moto'' (1937) *''L'ultima nave da Shanghai'' (International Settlement) (1938) *''Cuori umani'' (Of Human Hearts) (1938) *''Il giuramento dei quattro'' (Four Men and a Prayer) (1938) *''Vagabondi al chiaro di luna'' (Kentucky Moonshine) (1938) *''La grande strada bianca'' (Alexander's Ragtime Band) (1938) *''Il vascello maledetto'' (Kidnapped) (1938) *''I'll Give a Million'' (1938) *''Gateway'' (1938) *''Pattuglia sottomarina'' (Submarine Patrol) (1938) *''Jess il bandito'' (Jesse James) (1939) *''L'ultimo avvertimento di Mr. Moto'' (Mr. Moto's Last Warning) (1939) *''Ombre rosse'' (Stagecoach) (1939) *''D'Artagnan e i tre moschettieri'' (The Three Musketeers) (1939) *''Il mastino dei Baskerville'' (The Hound of the Baskervilles) (1939) *''Capitan Furia'' (Captain Fury) (1939) *''La tragedia del "Silver Queen"'' (Five Came Back) (1939) *''Gli indomabili'' (Frontier Marshal) (1939) *''La più grande avventura'' (Drums Along the Mohawk) (1939) *''Furore'' (The Grapes of Wrath) (1940) *''Il vendicatore di Jess il bandito'' (The Return of Frank James) (1940) *''La grande missione'' (Brigham Young) (1940) *''Passione di amazzoni'' (Chad Hanna) (1940) *''Fred il ribelle'' (Western Union) (1941) *''Sangue e arena'' (Blood and Sand) (1941) *''Duello mortale'' (Man Hunt) (1941) *''La palude della morte'' (Swamp Water) (1941) *''Il figlio della furia'' (Son of Fury: The Story of Benjamin Blake) (1942) *''Whispering Ghosts'' (1942) *''Northwest Rangers'' (1942) *''La grande fiamma'' (Reunion in France) (1942) *''I Escaped from the Gestapo'' (1943) *''Captive Wild Woman'' (1943) *''Il pazzo di Hitler'' (Hitler's Madman) (1943) *''Silver Spurs'' (1943) *''L'isola dei peccati dimenticati'' (Isle of Forgotten Sins) (1943) *''Revenge of the Zombies'' (1943) *''Viaggio per la libertà'' (Gangway for Tomorrow) (1943) *''Voodoo Man'' (1944) *''Il pilota del Mississippi'' (The Adventures of Mark Twain) (1944) *''The Black Parachute'' (1944) *''La rivincita dell'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man's Revenge) (1944) *''Waterfront'' (1944) *''The Mummy's Ghost'' (The Mummy's Ghost) (1944) *''Return of the Ape Man'' (1944) *''L'avventuriero della città d'oro'' (Barbary Coast Gent) (1944) *''La follia di Barbablù'' (Bluebeard) (1944) *''Alaska, inferno dell'oro'' (Alaska) (1944) *''Al di là del mistero'' (House of Frankenstein) (1944) *''Tutti pazzi'' (It's in the Bag!) (1945) *''Un angelo è caduto'' (Fallen Angel) (1945) *''Capitan Kidd'' (Captain Kidd) (1945) *''La casa degli orrori'' (House of Dracula) (1945) *''The Face of Marble'' (1946) *''Down Missouri Way'' (1946) *''Il disonesto'' (The Private Affairs of Bel Ami) (1947) *''A Christmas Carol'' (1947) Film TV *''The Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse, negli episodi "Twelfth Night" (1949) e "Macbeth" (1949) *La stirpe di Caino'' ('C'-Man) (1949) *''The Chevrolet Tele-Theatre, negli episodi "The Flattering Word" (1948) e "Long Lost Brother" (1949) *Sure As Fate, nell'episodio "Macbeth" (1951) *The Adventures of Ellery Queen, nell'episodio "The Chinese Mummer Mystery" (1951) *Faith Baldwin Romance Theatre, nell'episodio "Barry and the Beautiful Doll" (1951) *The Web, negli episodi "Stone Cold Dead" (1950) e "Golden Secret" (1951) *My Friend Irma'' (1952) Serie TV *''Gang Busters, nell'episodio "The Old Trapper" (1952) *Lights Out, negli episodi "The Half-Pint Flask" (1950), "The Meddlers" (1951) e "The Lonely Albatross" (1952) *The Adventures of Fu Manchu: The Zayat Kiss'' (1952) Film TV *''The Kate Smith Hour, nell'episodio "The Hound of Heaven" (1953) *Suspense, nell'episodio "Come Into My Parlor (1953) *La grande notte di Casanova'' (Casanova's Big Night) (1954) *''The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet, nell'episodio "An Evening with Hamlet" (1954) *Johnny Guitar'' (Johnny Guitar) (1954) *''Sinuhe l'egiziano'' (The Egyptian) (1954) *''Il passo dei Comanches'' (Thunder Pass) (1954) *''Tales of a Wayward Inn'' (1954) Film TV *''Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok, nell'episodio "The Gorilla of Owl Hoot Mesa" (1954) *Il paradiso dei fuorilegge'' (Stranger on Horseback) (1955) *''Il kentuckiano'' (The Kentuckian) (1955) *''[Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1955) Film TV *''La figlia dello sceicco'' (Desert Sands) (1955) *''Il giullare del re'' (The Court Jester) (1955) *''Dark Venture'' (1956) *''Climax!, negli episodi "The First and the Last" (1955), "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" (1955) e "The Hanging Judge" (1956) *L'imboscata selvaggia'' (Hidden Guns) (1956) *''Front Row Center, nell'episodio "Deadlock" (1956) *Frida'' (My Friend Flicka), nell'episodio "The Cameraman" (1956) *''Damon Runyon Theater, nell'episodio "Miracle Jones" (1956) *Studio 57, nell'episodio "The Rarest Stamp" (1956) *Il sonno nero del dottor Satana'' (The Black Sleep) (1956) *''L'adescatrice'' (Female Jungle) (1956) *''Sneak Preview, nell'episodio "One Minute from Broadway" (1956) *I dieci comandamenti'' (The Ten Commandments) (1956) *''Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni'' (Around the World in Eighty Days) (1956) *''Playhouse 90, nell'episodio "Snowshoes: A Comedy of People and Horses" (1957) *La vera storia di Jess il bandito'' (The True Story of Jesse James) (1957) *''The O. Henry Playhouse, nell'episodio "Two Renegades" (1957) *Cheyenne'' (Cheyenne), nell'episodio "Decision at Gunsight" (1957) *''Schlitz Playhouse, nell'episodio "Switch Station" (1957) *La casa dei mostri'' (The Unearthly) (1957) *''Navy Log, nell'episodio "The Star" (1957) *The DuPont Show of the Month, nell'episodio "The Prince and the Pauper" (1957) *L'inferno ci accusa'' (The Story of Mankind) (1957) *''Studio One in Hollywood, nell'episodio "Please Report Any Odd Characters" (1957) *Matinee Theatre, negli episodi "Dracula" (1956), "The Baron and the Banshees" (1956), "The House of the Seven Gables" (1956), "The Tell-Tale Heart" (1956), "Dracula" (1956) e "Daniel Webster and the Sea Serpent" (1957) *Telephone Time, nell'episodio "Novel Appeal" (1957) *I filibustieri dei mari del sud'' (Hell Ship Mutiny) (1957) *''The Incredible Petrified World'' (1957) *''Suspicion, nell'episodio "A Touch of Evil" (1958) *The Lineup, nell'episodio "The Deacon Whitehall Case" (1958) *La vera storia di Lucky Welsh'' (Showdown at Boot Hill) (1958) *''The Restless Gun, nell'episodio "More Than Kin" (1958) *L'orgoglio ribelle'' (The Proud Rebel) (1958) *''Have Gun - Will Travel, nell'episodio "The Statue of San Sebastian" (1958) *L'ultimo urrà'' (The Last Hurrah) (1958) *''Indirizzo permanente'' (77 Sunset Strip), nell'episodio "All Our Yesterdays" (1958) *''Sugarfoot, nell'episodio "Devil to Pay" (1958) *Half Human: The Story of the Abominable Snowman'' (1958) *''Cimarron City, nell'episodio "Child of Fear" (1959) *Rescue 8, nell'episodio "Flash Flood" (1959) *The Rough Riders, nell'episodio "The End of Nowhere" (1959) *The Cosmic Man'' (1959) *''Bat Masterson, nell'episodio "The Tumbleweed Wagon" (1959) *The Millionaire, nell'episodio "The Karl Miller Story" (1959) *Tombstone Territory, nell'episodio "The Man from Brewster" (1959) *Assalto dallo spazio'' (Invisible Invaders) (1959) *''The Rifleman, negli episodi "The Photographer" (1959) e "The Mind Reader" (1959) *Man Without a Gun, nell'episodio "Devil's Acres" (1959) (non accreditato) *Gunsmoke'' (Gunsmoke), negli episodi "Reed Survives" (1955) e "Target" (1959) *''I conquistatori dell'Oregon'' (The Oregon Trail) (1959) *''Le leggendarie imprese di Wyatt Earp'' (The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp), nell'episodio "The Fugitive" (1959) *''Johnny Ringo, nell'episodio "The Rain Man" (1959) *Ricercato vivo o morto'' (Wanted: Dead or Alive), nell'episodio "Tolliver Bender" (1960) *''Lock Up, nell'episodio "Poker Club" (1960) *Overland Trail, nell'episodio "The Reckoning" (1960) *Le avventure di Huck Finn'' (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) (1960) *''Tarzan il magnifico'' (Tarzan the Magnificent) (1960) *''Sex Kittens Go to College'' (1960) *''The Rebel, negli episodi "Johnny Yuma" (1959) e "The Bequest" (1960) *Ai confini della realtà'' (The Twilight Zone), nell'episodio "Ululati nella notte" (1960) *''Harrigan and Son, nell'episodio "A Matter of Dignity" (1960) *Carovane verso il West'' (Wagon Train), negli episodi "The Dora Gray Story" (1958) e "The Colter Craven Story" (1960) *''Maverick'' (Maverick), nell'episodio "Red Dog" (1961) *''Death Valley Days, nell'episodio "Miracle at Boot Hill" (1961) *Thriller, negli episodi "Masquerade" (1961) e "The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk" (1961) *The Red Skelton Hour, negli episodi "Robin Hood" (1956), "Pirate Show" (1956), "Clem Goes Hollywood" (1956), "Appleby and the Ape" (1958), "The Kadiddlehopper Mural or Clem the Artist" (1958), "Clem and the Satellite" (1958), "Deadeye and Slim Jim" (1959), "The Great Brain Robbery" (1961) e "Appleby's Bearded Boarder" (1962) *L'uomo che uccise Liberty Valance'' (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance) (1962) *''Lawman, nell'episodio "The Actor" (1962) *The Lucy Show, nell'episodio "Lucy Goes to Art Class (1964) *Jerry 8 e 3/4'' (The Patsy) (1964) *''Il grande sentiero'' (Cheyenne Autumn) (1964) *''Genesis'' (1964) *''Something for Mrs. Gibbs'' (1965) Cortometraggio *''Curse of the Stone Hand'' (1965) *''L'ora di Alfred Hitchcock'' (The Alfred Hitchcock Hour), nell'episodio "Death Scene (1965) *''The Wizard of Mars'' (1965) *''House of the Black Death'' (1965) *''The Beverly Hillbillies, nell'episodio "The Great Jethro (1966) p 1967 Hillbillys in a Haunted House Dr. Himmil 1967 Lost in Space (TV Series) Arcon - The Galaxy Gift (1967) ... Arcon 1967 The Green Hornet (TV Series) James Rancourt / The Scarf - Alias the Scarf (1967) ... James Rancourt / The Scarf 1967 Gallery of Horror Narrator / Tristram Halbin 1966 The Emperor's New Clothes King Luvimself 1966 Night Train to Mundo Fine Mr. Wilson 1966 The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (TV Series) Prof. Boris Budge - The Montori Device Affair (1966) ... Prof. Boris Budge 1966 Munster, Go Home! Cruikshank 1965-1966 Branded (TV Series) General Joshua McCord / Gen. Josh McCord / Gen. Joshua McCord - Kellie (1966) ... General Joshua McCord - The Assassins: Part 2 (1966) ... Gen. Joshua McCord - The Assassins: Part 1 (1966) ... General Joshua McCord - The Mission: Part 2 (1965) ... Gen. Josh McCord - The Mission: Part 1 (1965) ... Gen. Josh McCord 1966 Billy the Kid Versus Dracula Count Dracula / posing as James Underhill 1966 Laredo (TV Series) Prof. Paracelsus Smythe - Sound of Terror (1966) ... Prof. Paracelsus Smythe 1966 The Legend of Jesse James (TV Series) Noah - As Far as the Sea (1966) ... Noah 1965-1966 The Munsters (TV Series) Mr. Gateman - The Musician (1966) ... Mr. Gateman - Herman's Raise (1965) ... Mr. Gateman , nell'episodio " *[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () =1= 1972 Silent Night, Bloody Night Charlie Towman 1972 Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex * But Were Afraid to Ask Doctor Bernardo 1972 Richard Plastic Surgeon 1972 Portnoy's Complaint Judge (voice, uncredited) 1972 Boxcar Bertha H. Buckram Sartoris 1972 The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (Short) Narrator (voice) 1971 Ironside (TV Series) Isaiah Witt, 'The Creeper' - Gentle Oaks (1971) ... Isaiah Witt, 'The Creeper' 1971 Night Gallery (TV Series) Mr. Hawkins (segment "Big Surprise") - The Diary/A Matter of Semantics/Big Surprise/Professor Peabody's Last Lecture (1971) ... Mr. Hawkins (segment "Big Surprise") 1971 Decisions! Decisions! (TV Movie) Railroad ticket clerk 1971 The Seven Minutes Sean O'Flanagan 1971 The Gatling Gun Rev. Harper 1971 Will to Die Christopher Dean 1971 Honey Britches The Judge of Hell (uncredited) 1971 Threshold (Short) Old-fashioned Undertaker 1970 Crowhaven Farm (TV Movie) Nate Cheever 1970 Bigfoot Jasper B. Hawks 1970 The McMasters Preacher 1970 Shinbone Alley Tyrone T. Tattersall (voice) 1970 Myra Breckinridge Surgeon 1970 Blood of the Iron Maiden Dr. Goolie 1970 Horror of the Blood Monsters Dr. Rynning 1970 Cain's Way Preacher Simms 1970 Hell's Bloody Devils Pet Shop Owner 1969 The Mummy and the Curse of the Jackals Prof. Cummings 1969 Daughter of the Mind (TV Movie) Mr. Bosch 1961-1969 Bonanza (TV Series) Preacher Dillard / Jedediah Milbank - Dead Wrong (1969) ... Preacher Dillard - Springtime (1961) ... Jedediah Milbank 1969 Madame Death Dr. Favel 1969 Land of the Giants (TV Series) Egor Crull - Comeback (1969) ... Egor Crull 1969 Enigma de muerte Mad Doctor / Nazi Leader 1969 Five Bloody Graves Boone Hawkins 1969 The Good Guys and the Bad Guys Ticker 1969 The Vampires Count Branos Alucard 1969 Blood of Dracula's Castle George - the butler 1969 The Trouble with Girls Mr. Drewcolt 1969 The Big Valley (TV Series) Elias Brown - Town of No Exit (1969) ... Elias Brown 1969 Diabolical Pact Dr. Halback 1968 Autopsia de un fantasma Satán 1968 The Astro-Zombies Dr. DeMarco 1968 They Ran for Their Lives Laslo 1968 Daniel Boone (TV Series) Zack Pike - The Witness (1968) ... Zack Pike 1968 The Helicopter Spies Third-Way Priest 1968 Antologia del miedo (Short) 1967 Psycho à Go-Go Dr. Howard Vanard 1967 Hondo (TV Series) Dr. Leonard Zeber - Hondo and the Judas (1967) ... Dr. Leonard Zeber 1967 The Hostage Otis Lovelace 1967 The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (TV Series) Old Man - Third-Way Priest - The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part II (1967) ... Old Man - Third-Way Priest - The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part I (1967) , nell'episodio " *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () =3= 1978 Sunset Cove Judge Harley Winslow 1978 Doctor Dracula Hadley Radcliff 1978 Starsky and Hutch (TV Series) The Professor - The Action (1978) ... The Professor 1977 The Lady and the Lynchings (TV Movie) 1977 Christmas Miracle in Caufield, U.S.A. (TV Movie) Grampa Sullivan 1977 Appuntamento con l'oro Fairweather 1977 Missile X: The Neutron Bomb Incident Professor Nikolaeff 1977 Shock Waves Captain Ben Morris 1977 The Mouse and His Child The Tramp (voice) 1977 Satan's Cheerleaders The Bum 1977 The White Buffalo Amos Briggs (Undertaker) 1977 McCloud (TV Series) Loren Belasco - McCloud Meets Dracula (1977) ... Loren Belasco 1977 Tail Gunner Joe (TV Movie) Wisconsin Farmer 1977 The Sentinel Father Halliran 1976 Crash! Dr. Welsey Edwards 1976 The Last Tycoon Tour Guide 1976 The Killer Inside Me Dr. Jason Smith 1976 Captains and the Kings (TV Mini-Series) Father Hale - Chapter I (1976) ... Father Hale 1976 Death at Love House (TV Movie) Conan Carroll 1976 The Shootist Beckum 1976 Won Ton Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood Drunk 1976 McCoy (TV Series) - New Dollar Day (1976) 1975 The Rookies (TV Series) The Voice - The Voice of Thunder (1975) ... The Voice (voice) 1975 Far Out Space Nuts (TV Series) Ruler - Crystallitis (1975) ... Ruler 1975 Mobile One (TV Series) Maynard Swope - The Informant (1975) ... Maynard Swope 1975 Mary, Mary, Bloody Mary The Man 1972-1975 Kung Fu (TV Series) Rev. Serenity Johnson - Ambush (1975) ... Rev. Serenity Johnson - The Nature of Evil (1974) ... Rev. Serenity Johnson - Dark Angel (1972) ... Rev. Serenity Johnson 1975 Stowaway to the Moon (TV Movie) Jacob Avril 1975 Westwind (TV Series) Captain Hooks - Captain Hooks and Crooks (1975) ... Captain Hooks - Captain Hooks and Aborigines (1975) ... Captain Hooks 1974 The Lady's Not for Burning (TV Movie) Old Skips 1974 Squadra emergenza (TV Series) Jonas Larson - Daisy's Pick Blind Date (1974) ... Jonas Larson 1974 Moonchild Mr. Walker 1974 The Cowboys (TV Series) Oscar Schmidt - Many a Good Horse Died (1974) ... Oscar Schmidt 1974 The House of Seven Corpses Edgar Price 1973 The Cat Creature (TV Movie) The Hotel Clerk 1973 Shadow House (Short) Uncle 1973 Superchick Igor Smith 1973 Bad Charleston Charlie Fritz Frugal - Reporter 1973 Terror in the Wax Museum Claude Dupree 1973 Love, American Style (TV Series) Old George Pomerantz (segment "Love and the Anniversary") - Love and the Anniversary/Love and the Playwright/Love and the Trampled Passion (1973) ... Old George Pomerantz (segment "Love and the Anniversary") 1973 The Night Strangler (TV Movie) Llewellyn Crossbinder 1973 1,000,000 A.D. Promo Reel (Short) , nell'episodio " *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () Doppiatore *''Messaggio segreto'' (A Message to Garcia) (1936) (non accreditato) *''Half Angel'' (1936) (non accreditato) *''Thunderbolt the Wondercolt'' (1952) Serie TV *''Navy Log, nell'episodio "The Ballad of Big E" (1957) *Invasion of the Animal People'' (1959) *''[[]]'' () *''[[]]'' () Carradine, John Note